


En tus dedos

by OnceLovers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Atsumu no puede callarse, M/M, Public Sex, Sakusa está enamorado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceLovers/pseuds/OnceLovers
Summary: Él no esperaba nada de esto."¿Quieres que todos vean cómo pierdes el control por mí?"Manos hábiles se deslizaron por su rizos, trazando círculos con su dedo índice y pulgar, tomando las suaves ondas, enredando, tirando, soltando.Atsumu jugaba con él de la misma forma que hacía con su cabello.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	En tus dedos

Él no esperaba nada de esto.

  
  


"¿Quieres que todos vean cómo pierdes el control por mí?"

Susurros suficientes para erizar los pequeños vellos de su cuello. No era solo lo que decía, también era la manera en que se atrevía a pronunciarlo. Manos hábiles se deslizaron por su rizos, trazando círculos con su dedo índice y pulgar, tomando las suaves ondas, enredando, tirando, soltando.

Atsumu jugaba con él de la misma forma que hacía con su cabello.

Y él está voluntariamente en la punta de sus dedos, en esas manos prodigiosas cuyo talento se extendía no sólo al voleibol (deporte que apasiona a ambos, pero en su propio caso se negaba a admitir frente a otros, como un arsenal de cosas que no quería reconocer) sino que recorría ámbitos un tanto escabrosos, podía dar fe de sus habilidades como un feligrés que hizo de la iglesia su hogar, y al igual que él su todo, pero la criatura que lo acuna en sus palmas está lejos de ser inmaculada, que no te engañe su plana sonrisa con aire angelical, la que usa para desviar la atención de los pequeños cuernos que sobresalen del cabello rubio tan falso como la curvatura inofensiva en su boca, los carnosos labios ocultan colmillos que son capaz de absorber una alma entera.

Siempre fue un creyente por lo tanto no hubo necesidad de engatusarlo con palabras, usadas para atraer a sus víctimas a la red, estaba a su merced, él no era un mártir pero lo aceptó todo.

Porque Atsumu vivía de la adoración que recibía, y Kiyoomi moría por besar sus pies, por llenar cada milímetro de piel con alabanzas.

No es algo que se atrevería a decir en voz alta, labios sellados con costuras visibles, dedos curiosos jalando los hilos sueltos, su propia sonrisa haciendo que los bordes se estiraran.

Manos ahora en sus hombros.

Delicado y lisonjero, su toque quería momentáneamente adormecer sus sentidos, sumergiendolo en un sueño a medias dónde aquellas manos callosas (lo cual era contradictorio porque la piel era dura en comparación a la sensación suave que deja sobre él) tomarán posesión de su razón, la respiración en su cuello le gritaba claramente peligro, señales de alerta en diferentes direcciones, la vocecita perforando su cráneo, subiendo gradualmente el volumen: recuerda dónde estás dice, Sakusa le hace caso la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó de vuelta, la voz pintada de seducción, una pizca de suficiencia se filtraba a través del pesado acento.

Escalofríos subiendo por su columna vertebral.

Siente ganas de mandar a la vocecita al carajo.

"..."

"Apuesto que mueres por que use mi boca, en algo más que palabras que solo te hacen erizar como un gato, Omi"

Tan obvio.

_'El gato eres tú'_ Quiso decir cuando el apodo salió como un ronroneo, podía adivinar que tenía esa sonrisa de esquina a esquina como la de ese gato que odiaba del libro que leyó cuando él era más joven, pero no, este tipo con los ojos marrones, ahora más oscuros por el deseo era más parecido a un zorro, tan astuto y tramposo como uno. Pero igual de hablador que un perico al que le han enseñado a repetir oraciones obscenas, de mal gusto, soltando palabras por aquí y allá sin vergüenza, el silencio era un trampolín que lo impulsaba a hablar más y más.

Y con cada salto tocaba y movía sus cables, enredándolos a propósito, tirándolos, buscando una reacción, una que no involucra usar ropa.

Ya siente los efectos que Miya Atsumu ocasiona en su cuerpo, los conoce muy bien, estaba familiarizado con la pesada y caliente sensación que se formaba en su vientre, el deseo emergiendo por cada poro, las palmas le sudan, ansiando tocar algo más que la tela de sus propios pantalones, él quiere piel.

Quiere tocar la piel bronceada del hombre que descansa a su lado izquierdo, uno que tiene sus labios a escasos centímetros de su oreja, sintiendo su aliento con cada petulante palabra dicha.

El deseo de empujarlo sobre la mesa y hacerlo ahí mismo era diez veces mayor al contrario que le decía que alejara a Miya de él, antes de que las cosas _crecieran_ y se complicaran.

"Omi, tú quieres que todos vean que eres mío." lejos de ser una pregunta, era una afirmación, tan seguro de ello, de la misma manera en que Kiyoomi sabe que pertenece a esos ojos, que lo miran como si fuera todo en aquella habitación abarrotada de gente, como tiene el poder de hacer que sus pensamientos se desborden e inunden de él, no en lo limpio o no que debe estar el piso y las paredes, quitando sus miedos reemplazándolos por esa bonita sonrisa, que pide más que un casto beso, que pide todo.

Todo también cabe en el más pequeño de los besos que comparten.

Pero actualmente lo único que puede hacer es enviarle a su cerebro la orden de mantener su respiración regular. Tal vez simplemente no debe respirar, evitando inhalar el aire adulterado y cometer una estupidez. 

"Quieres que todos vean lo obediente y bueno que eres sólo por mí" resopla en su oído con una risa pequeña siguiéndole, secretamente una de las cosas más hermosas que Kiyoomi ha escuchado.

Los demonios son ángeles caídos después de todo.

En su lugar dice que es horrenda, no cree que sea un mal mentiroso pero Atsumu siempre ve a través de él, de sus mentiras, de su ceño fruncido, de su cuerpo tembloroso justo ahora instándolo a seguir.

Dedos masajeando su hombro suavemente, tentando suerte, aún sabiendo que no la necesita.

"Gimiendo mi nombre, mientras monto tu polla" tragó ruidosamente tras lo dicho, mantener el aliento es difícil, el deseo de materializar esa oración es fuerte, el calor se instaló exactamente en ese lugar, la fiebre que no tenía sube grado tras grado, el termómetro explotara hasta hacer realidad la frase. La lujuria en su tono, dócil en querer complacer todas y cada una de sus demandas, cualquier cosa que saliera de esos embriagadores labios, tentado a cumplir sus fantasías.

"Mío, sólo mío" Atsumu dice, descansando su frente en su hombro, con pequeños movimientos, como un pequeño cachorro frente a su amo, esperando aprobación, Kiyoomi no puede estar más de acuerdo en que es suyo.

Kiyoomi sólo pertenece a él.

"¿Puedo, Omi?" la pregunta parece una súplica, sus miradas se encuentran, los dos se sienten de igual forma, lo pueden ver, pero carajo, Sakusa Kiyoomi es un ser racional.

Uno que no se deja caer por el libido, no es un animal, tiene autocontrol, es un hombre que tiene dominio sobre los diferentes aspectos de su vida al punto de rozar lo obsesivo, lleva una rutina diaria que sigue fielmente, es cuidadoso y meticuloso pero las pestañas de Atsumu revoloteando en suaves parpadeos, lamiéndose los labios en una clara invitación.

Lo hace sentir como un pequeño conejo, una presa que Atsumu puede tomar, es loco que quiera ser devorado por él.

Sabe que antes de ser tragado por esa bestia de ojos caramelo, Atsumu quiere su permiso, espera una respuesta, una afirmación, las garras contraídas listas para atacar, aún en estos casos siendo amable y benevolente.

Contradictorio.

¿Acaso no ves que a pesar de ser un pequeño conejo también quiero comerte zorrito?

Quiere ser un humano común, lógico y racional, Atsumu es muy muy peligroso para él, porque si le pidiera de la misma forma en la que lo hace ahora sucumbir al pecado, que ambos se tiren de un puente, Kiyoomi no puede confiar plenamente en lo que dirá su boca, menos en lo que hará su cuerpo.

Porque Kiyoomi es sólo un hombre, uno de carne y hueso, débil a sus más bajos deseos.

Respira inhalando algo más que su colonia favorita.

Si sus manos se deslizan sin muchas ceremonias bajo esos pantalones que ciñen el firme trasero de su novio, si su boca lo toma en un beso desesperado, ¿puede alguien culparlo por ser débil?

Ahuecando su mejilla con una mano, girando su cuerpo un poco para tener mayor acceso a esa cálida y húmeda cavidad, los ojos que ama ahora cerrados luego de pasar por la sorpresa, le causa ternura la forma en que sus pestañas siempre se pegan a su piel por encima de las diminutas pecas ubicadas en el contorno de sus ojos, hay otras que son visibles sólo si se está lo suficiente cerca, si Atsumu ama sus lunares, Kiyoomi está enamorado de las pecas que adornan su rostro, Atsumu luce adormecido parcialmente, es como si su cuerpo entero se concentrara exclusivamente en la invasión que ocurre en su boca, boca que él está devorando, deleitándose del sabor que todos los besos de Atsumu llevan, mordiendo un poco, tragando un gemido.

A la vez que posa su mano izquierda en ese regordete pedazo de músculo, tocándolo sin descaro por sobre la ropa, con Atsumu estremeciéndose al sentir la caricia, rompiendo el beso, mejillas rojas y respiración irregular.

"¿Qué pasó, te comió la lengua el gato?" Se mofa Kiyoomi, también agitado por el beso, pero con la satisfacción de devolverle la burla, recordando cuando lo llamó gato.

¿Pueden ser realmente ellos mismos si no están pinchándose mutuamente?

En fila las diferentes emociones tiñen el rostro de Atsumu, primero parece sorprendido con la cara aún rojiza y labios entreabiertos, ¿de verdad creía que no iba a contraatacar? posteriormente la sonrisa se tuerce queriendo reír por la agudeza de Kiyoomi, los ojos se oscurecen y sus labios ahora se curvan con descaro, para acto seguido separarlos y pasar lentamente su lengua por sus borde inferior, tan obscenamente que Kiyoomi quiere robarle otro beso, o llenar esa boca de algo más grande, algo que evite que Atsumu hable con claridad, y diga alguna estupidez como a las que está acostumbrado.

_'No, está intacta'_ es lo que implícitamente dice el rubio falso, con su boca sin soltar palabras reales.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor" Dice en cambio, tomando su mano izquierda, escupiendo sobre ella tan rápido que apenas nota el acto, la saliva humedece su piel.

Se sobresalta, primero de disgusto luego al entender el mensaje.

Asqueroso, Atsumu es asqueroso y Kiyoomi es igual de sucio que él, lo ama demasiado como para rechazarlo, es incapaz de decirle no a estas alturas de todas formas, no cuando decir no es lo último que quiere decir esta noche.

Es una lástima que no tengan lubricante en estos momentos, debió suponerlo pero la saliva también sirve, hará que sirva, sólo quiere su tacto ya ya.

Atsumu ríe un poco al ver la mueca de asco en su rostro, la música haciendo que el sonido sea inaudible para los demás, escuchada solo por Kiyoomi, por mucho que le gustaría pasar los largos dígitos de su novio por sus labios y chuparlos lentamente para impacientarlo, no puede llamar mucho la atención, no en una fiesta, no luego de un partido donde los ojos están más puestos en ellos, atentos a cualquier chisme que la prensa muere por obtener, aparte de la satisfactoria victoria que tuvieron hoy contra el equipo al que se enfrentaron.

Aunque fue él que tentó a Sakusa a _jugar un poco_ en público, espera que la gente esté metida en sus propios asuntos y no hayan visto el beso que tuvieron, su relación es discreta y lo menos que quieren es ser la comidilla de los medios.

No parecía que nada raro pasara entre ellos, sentados en la esquina, una mesa alejada del centro, las luces parpadeantes alumbraban el lugar de vez en cuando, sus rostros apenas visibles, las puntas de las orejas de Sakusa pintadas de rosa, lucía cómo sí respirar se convirtiera en algo difícil de hacer, difícil cuando tiene a Atsumu cerca de él, difícil cuando lo único que quiere es llenar su manos de él.

Si no fuera buen oyente, se hubiera perdido el sonido de los pantalones de Atsumu desabrochándose, invitándolo.

Su mano va por inercia a su espalda baja, un camino que se sabe de memoria pero que no deja de sentirse como la primera vez, hurguetea debajo de su ropa interior negra, sabe que es ese color, porque lo vio ponérsela cuando se alistó para ir a la fiesta, cuando un Atsumu a medio vestir le rogó-se burló para que lo acompañara, que todos iban a ir y no debía ser un aguafiestas al quedarse en el hotel en que se estaba alojando el equipo, pero él sólo podía ver esos grandes y largos muslos, fruto de exhaustivo y religioso entrenamiento al que se sometía el rubio, quizá la descarada y prolongada mirada que le dio fue lo que los llevó a esto en primer lugar.

A estos toqueteos en un lugar público, rogando internamente no ser vistos.

Atsumu gimió sobre su hombro, al sentir un dígito en su entrada, círculos superficiales sobre su borde, algo agitado cuando habló:

"Omi, tan necesitado" suspiró en su oído, enviándole al más alto una porción nueva de escalofríos, _‘¿necesitado? prácticamente estás rogando que te destroce frente a todos’_ soltando una especie de gruñido lo atrajo más cerca de él, las paredes calientes de su agujero apenas forzándose a abrirse.

"Quieres follarme con algo más que tu dedo" el dígito dentro de él se sumergió por completo, sacándole un quejido, tuvo que morderse los labios para no ser tan ruidoso.

Sakusa siseó, instándolo a callar, labios rozando su hombro, dejando un suave beso encima de su ropa, “relájate y cállate”, empezó a moverse poco a poco dando tiempo para que el rubio se adaptara.

Cuando no sintió tanta resistencia alrededor de su dedo medio se desplazó hacia afuera y adentro, Atsumu menos tenso pero ahora alborotado sobre su mano estaba haciendo pequeños ruidos, la charla sucia era algo que sabía le fascinaba al atacante, por eso las palabras no se detuvieron.

"Me quieres a mí en tu polla" Sakusa se tensó pero como dándole respuesta tocó ese sensible punto, Atsumu casi lloriqueó, el ritmo fue constante sin dejar de presionar, añadiendo el índice, simulando tijeras maldiciendo entre dientes, seguía apretado.

Se estaba poniendo duro, la mano que no atraía a Kiyoomi en un medio abrazo fue hacia su propio miembro, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, sentía placer, placer al hacer perder poco a poco la cordura de su novio, de quitar su estoica y habitual careta, de sentir sus dedos jodiendolo tan bien, su propia mano en sus boxers.

"Estoy abierto sólo para tí Omi" el apodo saliendo en un pequeño gemido, apenas se las arreglaba para hablar.

"¿no quieres mostrarle a todos cómo follo tu gran polla, montándote, mostrándoles que solo eres mío?" los dedos se curvaron increíblemente, bendijo la hipermovilidad de las muñecas de Kiyoomi.

Sakusa con su mano libre separó sus piernas, sin dejar de golpear su interior, colocando la derecha en su regazo o lo que podía de ella automáticamente dándole más acceso para moverse, Atsumu se quejó en el proceso. 

"No" la declaración fue sólida, la mano se deslizó desde atrás de su rodilla, acariciando su muslo interno, los rizos de Kiyoomi le hicieron cosquillas el rostro cuando se inclinó para murmurar con un gemido estrangulado "No, pero tú amas la atención, yo no quiero mostrar lo que es mío" beso su cuello ásperamente como enmarcando sus palabras.

Mentiroso, ambos son unos mentirosos.

"Se que amarías mostrarte tan descaradamente a todos como la puta que eres, pero ¿seguirás siendo tan arrogante cuando solloces mientras te follo duro?" se rió con sorna en su oído, de verdad que lo sacaba de sus casillas, lamiendo el cartílago de su oreja dejando pequeñas mordidas, perdiendo el control, control que nunca tuvo.

Atsumu ahora respiraba pesadamente, él adoraba a su novio, ama como se impulsan mutuamente a seguir respondiendo, yendo más lejos... el juego de poder entre ellos, con la pregunta constante de ¿quién gana? mierda, porqué aún llevan ropa puesta.

Omi... ¿qué estás haciendo?

"Sólo si puedes cumplir tu palabra" no perdía él definitivamente, sintiendo lo duro que Kiyoomi estaba, mano en su pantalón, ¿debería masturbarlo sobre su pierna? ¿Debería montarlo?

Quiere mandar a la mierda todo y montarlo justo ahora.

"Como digas" por supuesto que lo dijo indiferente, sé que internamente mueres por mí Omi, quieres que te toque, veamos cuánto aguantas antes de suplicar, comenzó a tocarse de nuevo, dejando a Kiyoomi aún duro.

Kiyoomi seguía dando estocadas, sacando y metiendo los dedos de su culo, sintió una mano sobre la suya la que estaba alrededor de su propia longitud, el gemido más fuerte de lo normal que salió de su bocapuede atribuirlo a la sobreestimulación que atravesó su cuerpo, el de cabellos negros casi sobre él empezó a besar su cuello, sollozos mueren en su garganta en su lugar ruidos ahogados suenan como un _‘sí sí sí’_ lo traicionan, maldito Omi.

"Shh Shh" Dice entre besos" Sé bueno y quédate callado" amando la forma en que se estremece el hombre debajo de él queriendo acatar su orden, ver al prepotente rubio tratando de no sollozar de forma ruidosa lo enciende de muchas maneras, lo ha visto así tantas veces pero generalmente las mudas paredes de su habitación compartida son las únicas presentes en el espectáculo, bueno también lo han hecho en la cocina.

El recuerdo fugaz de Atsumu golpeándose la cabeza con la alacena por poco le saca una carcajada que probablemente todos hubieran escuchado. En su momento quedó aturdido por el sonido que produjo el choque de su cabeza contra el mueble preguntándose qué lo produjo mientras sujetaba las caderas ajenas, la consciencia volvió a su cuerpo, le había prometido a su novio que lo jodería hasta que lo lamentara pero no espero que acabara llorando con un gran chichón mientras lo maldecía por el putazo que se dio, ambos estaban tan absortos en la acción que se olvidaron de las limitaciones que implicaba hacerlo en semejante lugar, él lo había advertido con anterioridad pero estaba demasiado caliente como para detener al rubio cuando insistió, se disculpó cómo pudo en esa ocasión, no sonaba demasiado creíble porque lo hizo entre risas, no cree que haya reído tanto como aquella vez, los hechos le parecieron tan irreales y absurdos que no pudo evitarlo, sorprendió al otro quién aún lo miraba furioso pero se unió en ruidosas carcajadas, feliz de verlo reír a pesar de su dolor, luego lo consoló y la sesión de caricias se suavizó.

Y así también habían usado diferentes espacios de su apartamento, la sala, el baño, oh y el vestuario del club pero juraron no volver a cometer ese error, en su defenza eran los últimos en retirarse al final del día y la oportunidad de cumplir con la fantasía de hacerlo contra los casilleros fue tan tentadora que no la desaprovecharon, limpiaron (Él limpió) todo por supuesto con los chistes sin gracia de Atsumu aligerando el ambiente sofocado de sexo.

Por eso cuando siente una inconveniente mirada perforándole el cráneo, recordó dónde estaban, en una fiesta rodeado de personas, la mayoría ya borrachas, no en la seguridad de su hogar o un vestuario vacío lejos de las miradas juzgadoras, levantó la barbilla, los ojos ahora al frente buscando a quién los había pillado, casi se atraganta al ver un rostro idéntico al de su novio observándolo fijamente, los ojos estrechos en una irritada inspección, un hombre a su lado agitando levemente su mano en saludo, tardó un mínimo en reconocer de quién se trataba, la burla en sus labios con un celular en la otra apuntando hacia ellos, ¿qué carajo?

Se siente aterrorizado y aliviado en partes iguales, al agitar la mirada en diversas direcciones y no pillar a nadie más mirando, lo hizo más por la vergüenza de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de su casi cuñado, que incómodo Dios.

"Oye por qué te detuviste" se queja Atsumu aún sin ser consciente de la realidad.

"Tu hermano nos está mirando" dice quitando la mano de los pantalones ajenos, el más bajo retorciéndose por la pérdida de sus dedos.

"Omi eso arruina el estado, no me calienta ni un poco que menciones al odioso de Samu justo ahora" asegura Atsumu pero al subir la mirada sus ojos se abren incrédulo al reconocer a su gemelo con el maldito de Sunarin riéndose a su lado.

Todo está medio oscuro pero... Él lo sabe, claro que lo sabe.

"Omi cambié de idea ya no quiero montarte frente a todos, no con mi hermano y el puto de Sunarin observando" su cara arde ahora en un color carmesí pero por la verguenza que implica ser pillados con las manos en la masa.

Aun así no se dejará intimidar de ninguna forma, sostiene la mirada con la barbilla levantada retándolos, hace lo mejor que puede tratando de que el miedo no se filtre en su semblante, él falla, de cualquier modo nunca lo dejaran pasar debe hacerse una idea, será su fuente de diversión por lo que le reste de vida, siempre lo ha sido.

Manos presurosas arreglando su propia ropa sin mostrarse tan evidente, joder, él sólo quería una buena cogida.

Kiyoomi no sabe de dónde saca el valor de toda la mierda nerviosa que es su cuerpo para decir "¿Qué? Pensé que querías que todos vieran lo puta que eres" burlándose. Atsumu farfulla a su lado "pero no frente a mi hermano, imbécil" una sonrisa ladina tira en su boca mientras añade más tranquilo " ¿seguimos en el hotel?"

_Oh_ , por supuesto que lo harán.

"No debimos salir de ahí en primer lugar" Dice Kiyoomi parándose de su asiento, los vasos medio llenos aún en la mesa, ni siquiera habían bebido mucho no podrían culpar al alcohol de sus actos, eran unos calenturientos.

"Ja, lo sabía, si lo hubieras pedido de buena forma" Dice divertido. ‘ _Querías hacerme rogar’._

Iban a irse, la iluminación no era muy buena, las luces parpadeantes hacían que sean poco visibles la figura de todos, agradecidos porque trataban de ocultar sus erecciones, van a escabullirse rápidamente, tomar un taxi y hacerlo en la cama de hotel que pertenece a Kiyoomi, la que limpió con tanto esmero como cada vez que viajan por los partidos fuera de Osaka.

"Rin cree que nos asusta, su celular no ha grabado nada, es imposible ver algo con estas luces de mierda" hace un ruido en afirmación, está de acuerdo, probablemente sólo lo hizo para reírse de la reacción de Kiyoomi, delatándose en el proceso, otro zorro astuto. "Pero no pueden decirnos nada, Samu ha hecho cosas peores con Sunarin, no importa ¿sabes? los perdedores no pueden opinar" claro, ganaron contra Raijin con una estrecha diferencia, pero su novio aprovecha cada oportunidad para burlarse del bloqueador central de ojos aburridos. 

No cree poder ver a los ojos a Miya Osamu, no después de hoy.

"Ya, me he ganado la humillación de mi vida" dice algo cascarrabias, Atsumu a su lado, las demás personas seguían en su propio mundo, podía divisar a sus compañeros de equipo festejando más adelante, Hinata y Bokuto eran los más animados, el alcohol solo acrecentaba su energía, y ellos eran contenedores de energía pura, cansaba solo verlos. "De tí no sé, tienes cara de no tener vergüenza alguna" agrega.

"Que malo OmiOmi" su mano se envolvió alrededor de la más pálida, dedos entrelazados mientras caminaban a la salida, ignorando a la pareja que les enviaba dagas con los ojos, Atsumu les saco el dedo medio como despedida pero sin mirarlos, aún tímido.

"Admite que amas esta hermosa y desvergonzada cara" claro que lo hacía, pero decirlo hincharía el ego ya muy enaltecido del rubio.

Ambos eran conscientes de ello, estaban juntos por esa razón, cerró el trato hace meses, cuando lo que repetía solo en la intimidad de sus pensamientos (negados al principio) emergió de su garganta en forma de una confesión turbulenta que fue correspondida al instante, la felicidad llenó sus corazones intranquilos y ajenos a su propio entorno.

"Sí, amo tu cara, pero la amo más cuando la tienes aplastada contra la almohada"

Eso eran ellos.

Un par de tontos.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jaja simplemente lo hice.


End file.
